Suspension systems for automotive vehicles provide vehicle passengers with a more comfortable ride. Aft suspension systems utilize air springs, rather than traditional coil springs. Air suspension systems provide different suspension qualities that may be preferable in some vehicles to traditional coil spring suspensions.
A conventional aft spring is a device that is arranged between a vehicle body and chassis. The typical air spring has at least one working space, or cavity that is filled with compressed air. Air spring pistons typically seal the aft chamber against a hydraulic shock absorber (damper). Vehicle kinematics may induce torsion into the air spring assembly during the operation of the vehicle. Many air spring systems are limited by the amount of torsion they are able to withstand, and are not equipped to handle torsion levels above a certain threshold.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an air spring assembly which is able to tolerate increased levels of torsion induced by vehicle kinematics.